Who Would of Thought That
by dawnismyenemy
Summary: Jade and Onyx are Marcus's grandchildren. When Aro kills Didyme the two cousins become vegs. in honor of their grandparents what happens when they find a broken girl in the woods it will be a bellaXjasper one no edward. might be a lemon but t 4 now enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fic was written my my best friends and I. So far we've written 8 chapters, but we won't update 'til we have a reasonable amount of reviews. So when you finish this chapter and you like it(or not) push the little purple button. You'll know it when you see it.**

**oh and onyx represents me and jade represents becky. **

**We own only Jade, onyx, their power's and adventures. Stephine owns everything else,that lucky and that song from fruits basket does not belong to us.**

**Chapter One -Lost Love**

**Onyx's POV**

"Who's walking in the forest. The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling Momiji yes it's true. The trees-","Oh my God Jade will you please shut the heck up. Do you know how annoying that is?"I told my cousin who is like my little sister,even though we're the same age. "Jeez Onyx, Must you always be such a goddy-two-shoes."

"At least one of us has to be the resonsible one." I replied to my immature cousin. "Yeah your the responsible one and I'm the one that gets invited to parties." She countered.

"For the last time, that was once. I'm not the one that set fire to Grandpa Marcus's favorite curtians." Jade stuck her tounge out at me," Gianna started it."

"You know Gianna had nothing to do with it. You just don't like her because she is always hitting on Felix." I said in a knowing tone."Hey I don't like Felix like that, he's just a friend." I smirked at that, "Who ever said that you liked him?" If she could she would have blushed ten shades of red.

All of a sudden Jade became motionless."Ha... that will teach you not to call me a goody-t-"Jade put her index finger to my lips and shushed me. Before I could get mad at her I heard what she was hearing. The sound of a girl crying and chanting "he's gone" in a monotonous tone.

A sof t breeze came from the direction of the voice. We both caught the scent of sweet blood. Both our bodies tensed. I have rather good self control when it comes . It was absolutly mouth watering. We had resently became "vegitarains" and Jade still had trouble resisting human blood.

I was worried about Jades self-control. Suddenly Jade shot off toward the scent." Jade hold your breath." I chased after her." No", I heard the blood-lust in her voice."It's to strong and I'm not about to she her with you either. She's mine."

I instantly caught up with her and grabbed her from behind. "Jade please no, we supposed to be like the Cullens and the Denali clan. Otherwise Carlisle won't let us stay with them."

"Look at her Onyx, she's so fragile. She's depressed, She wants her life to end." I waked her in the back." How can you say that Jade? What would Grandma Didyme say if she heard you say that."

I felt Jade stop struggling under my hold but i didn't let go. "I'm so sorry Onyx. I can't believe I just said that. Grandma would be so disappointed," she said in a defeated voice, with a thick layer of shame. We both miss our Grandma Didyme. We know uncle Aro killed her and how much Grandpa Marcus missed her. She and Grandpa were planning on leaving the volturi and becoming vegetarians. But Uncle Aro thought that Grandpa Marcus was to important to the Volturi. Chelsea tried to use her power on Grandpa but his love for Grandma Didyme was to strong.  
Uncle Aro realised that the only way to keep Marcus was kill his sister. Now that grandpa Marcus was heart broken and no longer had a mate, Chelsea was able to use her power on him to make him feel loyal to the Volturi. But she could not make him feel joy for it.  
We decided to become vegetarians in honor of our grandparents. Also to show that we are no longer loyal to the Volturi, even if my crazy sister still likes to wear her cloak.  
I saw that Jade's face was one of shame. I realised my hold on her."Jade, lets go see if the human is in need of help," she silently agreed. We approached the broken girl at a human pace. She didn't seem to notice us standing over her. She was still chanting "he's gone"  
"Ma'am, I bent down next to her"ma'am, who's gone? Can we help you?"  
She still didn't acknowledge our presence.  
"Maybe she's a nutcase," jade said. I wacked her in the back of the head again. "Well she might be." Jade had a point. I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't respond."Your right, maybe she is a nutcase."  
We heard many voices calling for someone named Bella. The girl that must be Bella, lifted her head slightly to the sound of her name being called. "Bella" my cousin asked in a soft voice,"are you hurt."

I knew better and asked,"Bella, were you hurt?" Bella's empty eyes moved to me. I know those eyes, even though these eyes are chocolate brown instead of crimson. They the eyes of one with a broken heart. Just seeing the human with heart break in her eyes made me want to cry. It angered me knowing that i couldn't cry. I instantly wanted to protect this human with my immortal life. She reminded me so much of my grandpa Marcus who was probably sitting in his chamber alone at this moment.

my medical instincts kicked in. Sometimes members of the gaurd would bring in injured humans that they thought would have a remarkable power as a vampire. It was my responsibility to tend to their wounds so we could keep them until the age we wanted them to be.

I examined her body, there were small cuts and bruises on her face and bare arms. The worst of her wounds was a deep gash on her leg. I rolled upher jeans so that i could have better access to the wound. I had no way to prevent infection at the moment. the only thing i could do was stop the bleeding.

I grabbed the bottom hem of Jade's cloak. Before she knew what i was doing i tore a long strip of black material. "Hey," Jade shouted, obviously mad at the desicration of her cloak. "I have to stop the bleeding" I said as if it was obvious, because it was. "What bleeding," she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. "The bleeding that lead us to her," I said as if talking to a 2 year old. "oh I forgot about that,I was holding by breath." I rolled my eyes at her ignorance and continued my work. I love my cousin but she can be such an idiot.

At that moment the most horrible smell pasted in the breeze. It smelled of nail polish remover and spoiled human food. If i could I would have puked. A growl followed the horrid scent. I turned to see a man in his early 20's growling at me. Jade's head snapped up and she moved in front of Bella as if to protect her. I finished wrapping Bella's leg and stepped in front of her as well.

"Please we mean her no harm, She was crying and we came to see what was wrong." I said honestly. "Sure just like the bloodsuckers didn't want her blood. Why do you think they left?" he growled back at me.

"Uncle Carlisle would do no such thing, you putrid mutt. If you touched this girl you would hurt her," Jade snarled and the man, I think, began to shake. I reached out to him wondering if he was having convulsions or a seizure. "Onyx stay away from him!" Jade yelled at me. What's her problem? As if a human could hurt a vampire anyway, but jade has a think for knowing things I don't. I'll have to ask her about it later. She maybe an idiot but she's a smart idiot.(**A/N I hope that makes since to ya'll excuse my souther accent.) **

Just move back so I may take her back to her father. I wouldn't want to fight you and kill you both." The man said still shaking. _If only you knew. _I thought to my self. "You won't hurt her?" I asked straitening my stance. "My word" he said coming closer as we backed up. "Thank you," I said as Jade and I retreated into the forest.

"'Bella' I watched as Bella's eye's shifted to the tall mans face. Her eyes were still vacant and empty of life, just like Grandpa Marcus. 'Have you been hurt?'

She still didn't answer.

'Bella my name is Sam Uley.' Still no answer, but her eyes did squint against the rain. Sam looked at the poor girl as she just lay there squinting up at him. He wondered what he should do. He spoke one sentence and she seemed to react to a name that he said." said Jade as if telling a story.

"Charlie sent me to look for you,' sam said holding out his hand. Bella looked at Sam's hand she take it? She didn't know. Sam shrugged, bent down, and picked Bella up. He then jogged back to Bella's home and handed her to her father, who laid her down and covered her with a blanket." Jade said finishing her story.

We watched as Jade's story followed through and Sam loped away.

"So is she a nut case or what?" I hit Jade in the back of the head for the third time today. "Lets just go to Carlisle's," I said walking away. "But that guy said that they left."

" You're right but we need a place to stay."

"I call Edward's room!" Jade yelled running off towards the Cullen home.


	2. Bella's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight only the ideas jade and onyx, and the realationships formed. oh and this will most likely be a bella jasper fan fic **

**Honorable Mentions: no one has reviewed  
It must be the sucky title**

Chapter 2 Bella's Nightmare

Jade's POV

"I call Edward's room!" I yelled as I took a head start and sped through the forest. I felt Onyx behind me and soon saw her pass me up. She always did that, I call something and she beats me to it, kind of like Giana.

The thought made me seethe with anger. And pass Onyx back up. "Jade! What's wrong." She yelled trying to keep up. I got to the house in record time, Onyx right behind me. She grabbed my shoulders and faced me to her, "What's wrong?!" she yelled." you can only ever beat me when your ticked off about something or your around water spots."

(A/N ya'll will understand that later in the chapters. But if you want to know sooner you can review and we will reply with an answer.)

She said looking me straight in the eye. "I need to hunt." I replied before running off into the forest.

I didn't want my cousin to know that I that I actually liked Felix.. She thinks he's disgusting. So I went hunting. I would have to do it more than her anyways. I didn't know where I was going until I reached a two-story house. All the lights were out and I heard heavy snoring and even breathing from the upstairs rooms.

It was two A.M, my favorite time of day, or night, whatever you want to call it. As a human I liked to look up at the sky at night. I love it even more as a vampire there are a million more stars to see with our enhanced vision. Everything is so much more beautiful, and hideous.

I moved to the edge of the forest and caught two familiar scents. It was that Bella girl and Edward Cullen. I followed the scents to where Onyx and I found the girl. Edward's scent traveled farther so I followed it. Now I understood why Onyx rephrased my question. I remembered it clearly and told myself the story as I followed his scent through the woods.

"Onyx watched him, keeping her thoughts hidden from him the best she could. She was scared of commitment, just as Jade, scared to be turned down, scared to be alone. Just like their Grandpa Marcus.," I started turning into Onyx as she watch Edward Cullen kill an evil human that was about to hurt a young girl. His eyes were glowing a dangerous red. ' Will you do it already,' Jade asked, 'He's doing something right now,' Onyx said, as if talking to a two year old. 'Well I want to go home… never mind take as long as you must.' Jade said pushing her cousin, Onyx , into Edward's line of sight.

Onyx turned and glared daggers at her insensitive cousin. Then she turned and her pale red eyes me his glowing ones. 'Edward?' Onyx asked, 'Umm… I-I-I was wondering, um well, I umm, well, I'm interested in you and wondered if you returned the, um, well, if you felt the same?' Edward's eyes softened as he looked at the stuttering Onyx. 'Onyx, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. The feelings not mutual, I'm sorry,'

Onyx's face crumpled as she took in the rejection. She swallowed and choked back a sob. Before she spoke she took an unnecessary breath, 'I understand. Be safe Kay(A/N recognize the reference)Goodbye Edward."

I had reached the road by now, where his scent stopped and turned into exhaust fumes and gas. It was a dirt road and I could see the tracks of an expensive brand of tire. Defiantly something Edward would drive. He left her, turned her down just like he turned down Onyx, I thought shaking my head.

"If I ever get my hands on that wretched little bastard, I'll kill him!" Just then I heard an ear-splitting scream ring through the woods. I ran towards it and ended up back in front of the two-story house. I could hear soothing words being spoken along with crying and whimpering.

"He's gone he left, dad, I miss him. He's gone."

"Shh, Bella, shh, It will be okay. J-just go back to sleep," said an older, gruffer, male voice. Must be her father, I thought to myself.

As her light went out, I climbed to Bella's window, and climbed in. I snuck over to her bed, where she lay shaking.

"Bella?"

"Who's there?" she asked, feeling around and gasping when she felt my cold hand. "Sorry," I said. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of Carlisle 's. I heard you scream. What's wrong?"

"I was having a bad dream," she explained, sounding embarrassed. "Oh, well, here listen okay, close your eyes." Bella nodded and closed her eyes as told.

"Bella was walking down Grover Street in Manhattan New York , in 1989, on a hot summer day. She wore a dress that she felt stitched into. Do you see it?"

"See what?"

"What I'm saying of course."

"Nope." Bella replied shaking her head, her eyes opening.

"I've got to go," I said, my head full of questions. "Don't leave. At least tell me your name," Bella said getting out of bed.

"You'll figure it out in time, be patient, and until then I'm just your friendly neighborhood vampire." I said walking over to her window. We both giggled lightly. "Goodnight Bella, You'll see me again but now you have to sleep."

And with that I ran how to relay news and newly formed ideas to Onyx.

**(a/n) Ok anyone who knows where i got the friendly neighborhood vampire from gets extra cyber emmett hugs and a cyber cake your choice in flavor. we didn't get many review so we thought that if we put up more chapters more people will **

**Hi peeps this is cowriter bex just wanna say HIIIIIIIIII and thanx so much to the ones that reveiwed and favorited! i was so happy when DIME (dawnismyenemy) told me we had some yeah well antyways thanx again........ GO JASPER/BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya l8er peeps!!!**

**This fan fic was written my my best friends and I. So far we've written 8 chapters, but we won't update 'til we have a reasonable amount of reviews. So when you finish this chapter and you like it(or not) push the little purple button. You'll know it when you see it.**

**oh and onyx represents me and jade represents becky.**

**We own only Jade, onyx, their power's and adventures. Stephine owns everything else,that lucky and that song from fruits basket does not belong to us.**

**Chapter One -Lost Love**

**Onyx's POV**

"Who's walking in the forest. The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling Momiji yes it's true. The trees-","Oh my God Jade will you please shut the heck up. Do you know how annoying that is?"I told my cousin who is like my little sister,even though we're the same age. "Jeez Onyx, Must you always be such a goddy-two-shoes."

"At least one of us has to be the resonsible one." I replied to my immature cousin. "Yeah your the responsible one and I'm the one that gets invited to parties." She countered.

"For the last time, that was once. I'm not the one that set fire to Grandpa Marcus's favorite curtians." Jade stuck her tounge out at me," Gianna started it."

"You know Gianna had nothing to do with it. You just don't like her because she is always hitting on Felix." I said in a knowing tone."Hey I don't like Felix like that, he's just a friend." I smirked at that, "Who ever said that you liked him?" If she could she would have blushed ten shades of red.

All of a sudden Jade became motionless."Ha... that will teach you not to call me a goody-t-"Jade put her index finger to my lips and shushed me. Before I could get mad at her I heard what she was hearing. The sound of a girl crying and chanting "he's gone" in a monotonous tone.

A sof t breeze came from the direction of the voice. We both caught the scent of sweet blood. Both our bodies tensed. I have rather good self control when it comes . It was absolutly mouth watering. We had resently became "vegitarains" and Jade still had trouble resisting human blood.

I was worried about Jades self-control. Suddenly Jade shot off toward the scent." Jade hold your breath." I chased after her." No", I heard the blood-lust in her voice."It's to strong and I'm not about to she her with you either. She's mine."

I instantly caught up with her and grabbed her from behind. "Jade please no, we supposed to be like the Cullens and the Denali clan. Otherwise Carlisle won't let us stay with them."

"Look at her Onyx, she's so fragile. She's depressed, She wants her life to end." I waked her in the back." How can you say that Jade? What would Grandma Didyme say if she heard you say that."

I felt Jade stop struggling under my hold but i didn't let go. "I'm so sorry Onyx. I can't believe I just said that. Grandma would be so disappointed," she said in a defeated voice, with a thick layer of shame. We both miss our Grandma Didyme. We know uncle Aro killed her and how much Grandpa Marcus missed her. She and Grandpa were planning on leaving the volturi and becoming vegetarians. But Uncle Aro thought that Grandpa Marcus was to important to the Volturi. Chelsea tried to use her power on Grandpa but his love for Grandma Didyme was to strong.

Uncle Aro realised that the only way to keep Marcus was kill his sister. Now that grandpa Marcus was heart broken and no longer had a mate, Chelsea was able to use her power on him to make him feel loyal to the Volturi. But she could not make him feel joy for it.

We decided to become vegetarians in honor of our grandparents. Also to show that we are no longer loyal to the Volturi, even if my crazy sister still likes to wear her cloak.

I saw that Jade's face was one of shame. I realised my hold on her."Jade, lets go see if the human is in need of help," she silently agreed. We approached the broken girl at a human pace. She didn't seem to notice us standing over her. She was still chanting "he's gone"

"Ma'am, I bent down next to her"ma'am, who's gone? Can we help you?"

She still didn't acknowledge our presence.

"Maybe she's a nutcase," jade said. I wacked her in the back of the head again. "Well she might be." Jade had a point. I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't respond."Your right, maybe she is a nutcase."

We heard many voices calling for someone named Bella. The girl that must be Bella, lifted her head slightly to the sound of her name being called. "Bella" my cousin asked in a soft voice,"are you hurt."

I knew better and asked,"Bella, were you hurt?" Bella's empty eyes moved to me. I know those eyes, even though these eyes are chocolate brown instead of crimson. They the eyes of one with a broken heart. Just seeing the human with heart break in her eyes made me want to cry. It angered me knowing that i couldn't cry. I instantly wanted to protect this human with my immortal life. She reminded me so much of my grandpa Marcus who was probably sitting in his chamber alone at this moment.

my medical instincts kicked in. Sometimes members of the gaurd would bring in injured humans that they thought would have a remarkable power as a vampire. It was my responsibility to tend to their wounds so we could keep them until the age we wanted them to be.

I examined her body, there were small cuts and bruises on her face and bare arms. The worst of her wounds was a deep gash on her leg. I rolled upher jeans so that i could have better access to the wound. I had no way to prevent infection at the moment. the only thing i could do was stop the bleeding.

I grabbed the bottom hem of Jade's cloak. Before she knew what i was doing i tore a long strip of black material. "Hey," Jade shouted, obviously mad at the desicration of her cloak. "I have to stop the bleeding" I said as if it was obvious, because it was. "What bleeding," she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. "The bleeding that lead us to her," I said as if talking to a 2 year old. "oh I forgot about that,I was holding by breath." I rolled my eyes at her ignorance and continued my work. I love my cousin but she can be such an idiot.

At that moment the most horrible smell pasted in the breeze. It smelled of nail polish remover and spoiled human food. If i could I would have puked. A growl followed the horrid scent. I turned to see a man in his early 20's growling at me. Jade's head snapped up and she moved in front of Bella as if to protect her. I finished wrapping Bella's leg and stepped in front of her as well.

"Please we mean her no harm, She was crying and we came to see what was wrong." I said honestly. "Sure just like the bloodsuckers didn't want her blood. Why do you think they left?" he growled back at me.

"Uncle Carlisle would do no such thing, you putrid mutt. If you touched this girl you would hurt her," Jade snarled and the man, I think, began to shake. I reached out to him wondering if he was having convulsions or a seizure. "Onyx stay away from him!" Jade yelled at me. What's her problem? As if a human could hurt a vampire anyway, but jade has a think for knowing things I don't. I'll have to ask her about it later. She maybe an idiot but she's a smart idiot.(A/N I hope that makes since to ya'll excuse my souther accent.)

Just move back so I may take her back to her father. I wouldn't want to fight you and kill you both." The man said still shaking. If only you knew. I thought to my self. "You won't hurt her?" I asked straitening my stance. "My word" he said coming closer as we backed up. "Thank you," I said as Jade and I retreated into the forest.

"'Bella' I watched as Bella's eye's shifted to the tall mans face. Her eyes were still vacant and empty of life, just like Grandpa Marcus. 'Have you been hurt?'

She still didn't answer.

'Bella my name is Sam Uley.' Still no answer, but her eyes did squint against the rain. Sam looked at the poor girl as she just lay there squinting up at him. He wondered what he should do. He spoke one sentence and she seemed to react to a name that he said." said Jade as if telling a story.

"Charlie sent me to look for you,' sam said holding out his hand. Bella looked at Sam's hand she take it? She didn't know. Sam shrugged, bent down, and picked Bella up. He then jogged back to Bella's home and handed her to her father, who laid her down and covered her with a blanket." Jade said finishing her story.

We watched as Jade's story followed through and Sam loped away.

"So is she a nut case or what?" I hit Jade in the back of the head for the third time today. "Lets just go to Carlisle's," I said walking away. "But that guy said that they left."

" You're right but we need a place to stay."

"I call Edward's room!" Jade yelled running off towards the Cullen home.


End file.
